


"here we are at Sea world" but poorly translated into French by a person who only took two years of French.

by mikarikanno



Series: This is a translation [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A dying language, Crack, I have time to do this but not update my actual fic, I used a bit of Google translate, It's in F R E N C H, M/M, Other, Please Kill Me, Why Did I Write This?, why, why did I decide to do this?, why did I make this
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikarikanno/pseuds/mikarikanno
Summary: The title says it all.(Why the fuck did I do this)





	"here we are at Sea world" but poorly translated into French by a person who only took two years of French.

**Author's Note:**

> I have time to do this but not update my fic after three months.  
> Also because kun is like mister I made it Monsieur Hinata whenever he says Hinata-kun

“ici nous sommes à SeaWorld, Monsieur Hinata!” il parles pensivement, en empathie. Hinata est furieux. Sa poitrine a été très blessé parce qu'il était le ragging beaucoup* Komaeda, malgré que, était très excité qu’il est le SeaWorld. Il á sauté de haut en bas, il a battu à le poisson, et a ri sur le montagnes russes**. “tu es sûr d'aimer le Disney World sur le poisson, Komaeda.” Hajime est irrité. Il déteste le poisson! Komaeda tourné à lui. Il fait un mouvement de poisson avec ses mains, “quel est le problème Monsieur Hinata?” il a dit. Et l’autre garçon dit de retour “tu inconsidéré savon à micro-ondes! Tu sais je déteste le poisson beaucoup. Plus que moi déteste moi même! Allons-y, s’il vous plaît.” Komaeda est triste. “mais... Monsieur Hinata! J’ai gagné deux billets à le SeaWorld et je savais Je devrais t'avoir pris! c'était le destin!*** C’était le billet pour les couples, c’est un rendez-vous, Monsieur Hinata, outre, regardez! Le poisson, Ils t'aiment!” Monsieur Hinata ne se soucie pas, Je ne sais pas. Néanmoins,Il se retourna. Il a vu tous les poissons  
Regardant dans sa direction générale. Il s'est énervé. “Ça ne peut pas se passer!... ATTENDS QUOI?? POURQUOI EST-CE ARRIVÉ?!” Je ne sais plus ce qui se passe… je suis fatigué...Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'était une journée paisible...  
j'imagine (Les pensées se sont poursuivies dans les notes finales: thoughts down in the final notes)

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes:  
> *I do not know what the fuck the initial author was trying to say here, I probably missed something in the meaning of this almighty God like work of literature.  
> ** This word actually means roller coasters in specific, I don't know any other words that mean specifically theme park rides.  
> ***In the initial text it says that they were bound for this moment from the beginning or something like that but I put “it was destiny!” or “it was meant to be!” just because I was kind of confused on the wording.  
> Final notes:  
> Are you ready to die? Because I am.


End file.
